


Solstice

by Misaki_kaito



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Solstice is the Night where love transcends death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

_**Drabble: Solstice**_  
Title: Solstice  
Fandom: DCU  
Pairing/Characters: Bruce/Clark  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None.  
Summary: The Winter Solstice is the Night where love transcends death.

They stood face to face, one dressed in vermillion and sapphire colors while the other donned the colors of twilight and the night.  The only thing separating them was the thin veil of death, that grew thinner by the hour. The Winter Solstice was approaching, and the hour where the living and the dead could meet drew closer. 

As the  sun set, and the hour struck, the veil between them disappeared. Clark slowly raised his hand to cup his beloved’s face. Bruce clasped that hand in both of his, and brought it to a cheek. Clark sobbed, and within seconds, they were on their bed, writhing in pleasure and sorrow and hope. They spoke without words, and spoke of the people they lost and people Clark met, and the planets he saved. When the night was nearly over, Bruce said,

“I love you, Clark.” He looked at him with eyes full of gentle grief- Bruce had been dead for a century, now. They could only meet on the Winter Solstice, on the night where love can transcend death and come back to the ones left behind. Clark knew that Kon and Kara were receiving visits from their very own Bats and birds, and he held his one and only closer.

Clark would live as long as he could, for every year he could meet and love his Bruce. He was never truly alone. His shadow protected him when he was defenseless- on more than one occasion, he had seen Kryptonite swallowed up by the shadows or carried off by a bat, saving him and giving him back his strength.

He had found the strength to brave the vast endlessness of eternity, knowing he was never alone.


End file.
